Hopper Croakington II
}} Hopper Croakington II is a 2013-introduced and all - around character. He is part of The Frog Prince as the next frog prince, and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royal side because of yet unrevealed reasons. In the first Ever After High by Shannon Hale, The Storybook of Legends he is referred to as Hopper Croakington instead of Hopper Croakington II up until the third book, ''A Wonderlandiful World''. Portrayers In English, Hopper Croakington II is voiced by Cam Clarke. In Latin American Spanish, he is voiced by Manuel Campuzano. Character Personality Hopper essentially has two personalities: he is debonair in frog form, while his human form brings out the pushy and awkward in him. This results in a much repeated circle of his frog self charming ladies, who then kiss him, turning him human, at which point his nervousness prompts his change back into a frog. Hopper is well-aware of his 'quirk' and laments the sorry state of his existence. Hopper also has tendencies to turn into a frog purposely to grab kisses from other girls.Facebook Appearance Hopper has chestnut curly hair with a stray lock in front, swampy green eyes, pale white skin and light-brown, dusted freckles. He usually sports blazers, princely long-sleeved jackets, bow ties, and shorts. Hopper is cute, and boyish in looks. In frog form, he is green, has a red neck wrap with a bow on it around his neck, and a tiny gold crown. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of the Frog Prince from the story with the same name. Friends C.A. Cupid takes some pity on Hopper's state and works to help him. Furthermore, it seems he appreciates the company of fellow princes Daring and Dexter Charming. Hopper and Briar Beauty seem to get along well too and are frequently seen together. Daring is also his roommate, so they most likely get along. Pet Drake is Hopper's pet dragonfly who can breathe fire. Romance Hopper has a huge crush on Briar Beauty, who does not return the affection to his human form, but is somewhat impressed by the charm of his frog form, though she is unaware that the two personalities are linked to his forms. Hopper himself is the object of affection to Ginger Breadhouse. In Kiss and Spell, Ginger's kiss turns Hopper back into a human. Since Ginger is not a princess, it must have been true love's kiss that broke the spell. Outfits Signature - Royals Hopper wears a white shirt and a pink vest under a red blazer with gold embroidery and black trim. He also wears cargo shorts, leather shoes, and green socks. In both human form and frog form, he wears a red bow tie and his tiny crown. Legacy Day For his pledge, Hopper wears a three piece suit with a red shirt, green bow tie, black vest, and green coat. Over this, he wears a fur-trimmed cape. His accessories include a larger crown and a gold medal. Thronecoming Hopper has his hair styled neat. He has a tuck-in fuchsia bib, a satin gold and white tuxedo and formal attire. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Hopper Croakington II. * May 30, 2013: Hopper Croakington II makes his cartoon debut in The World of Ever After High. * October 08, 2013: Hopper Croakington II makes his book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Hopper Croakington II's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. Gallery Melissa Yu book art - Hopper Croakington II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Hopper frog form.jpg Hopper as a frog.png Beanstalk bravado - Daring and Hopper.jpg Thronecoming - Hopper confused.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Students